1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for providing a real time task scheduler for material processing systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for a graphical task scheduler for a manufacturing plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Process industries, including but not limited to refining, chemical, petrochemical, and pharmaceutical processing, have experienced a need to operate ever more efficiently in order to remain competitive. This need has resulted in the development and deployment of process modeling systems. A process engineer uses these modeling systems to build a process model, or flowsheet, of an entire processing plant using equipment models provided by the modeling system. These flowsheet models are used to design and evaluate new processes, redesign and retrofit existing process plants, and optimize the operation of existing process plants. Typically, the process engineer must first build the flowsheet model, compile the model, and perform model checking before any model errors are detected.
Conventional modeling systems typically provide simulation, data reconciliation, and optimization of plant processes using corresponding separate programs and separate models. Ongoing computer and software technology advances have enhanced the modeling systems capabilities. The process engineer is now able to model larger and more complex processes with greater detail and precision.
Conventional modeling systems are complex and require a user to program the plant model into a computer. However, typically the process engineers associated with the design and optimization of a plant do not possess computer programming skills, while computer programmers do not possess the knowledge of the plant. The amount of time and energy lost in interfacing the process engineer with the computer programmers is substantial.
Once a plant is fully designed and optimized, it is often desirable to automate many of the features of the plant. To automate the plant, the process engineer would again interface with the computer programmer to develop a second software package. What is needed is a system where the modeling, optimization, and automation processes can be performed from a single software package. Further, applications should be simple and intuitive to construct without an in-depth knowledge of computer programming.